Unexpected Voice
by MyClones
Summary: AU; Beth has been forced by Art to take the bus after the shooting occurred. Beth heard a voice and just couldn't let it go. Beth and Alison meet on a bus and decide they want to see each other again. One shot, for now but it might change.


Beth was perched up on the second deck of a bus, with her feet on the rails. She had been forced to take the bus to the station ever since the shooting because Art, her partner thought it would be safer, reliable and didn't trust Beth to use her car in the state she was in. Not wanting to create an argument Beth had agreed, also she found it less stressful but she wasn't going to admit that especially not to Art because she'd never live it down.

She re-adjusted in her seat and was just going to close her eyes when she heard it. People always say it's crazy to fall for someone's voice before you've seen who it belonged to because it was just a noise. But right now Beth was curious, it wasn't just a noise.

Without thinking, she took her feet off of the railing and stood up. She really hoped to put a face to the voice and rushed down the steps. She didn't know why, but she felt so excited. She tripped over on the last step and felt herself fall into something or rather someone squishy. They both seemed to be oblivious to the gasps and onlookers as they stood up again.

"Oh my dickens! Are you alright?" There was the voice again. Beth grinned before realising she had just fallen in to this person and felt embarrassment radiate her face. Beth glanced to the floor quickly before looking up. She brushed her shoulder before trying to play it cool.

"Me? Yeah, pretty fine. How about you? Beth said as she saw the woman giving her an amused look and raised eyebrow. As if she could see right through Beth's façade. Beth just frowned at this before hearing someone cough and another person saying something like "Oi, get to your seats, you're blocking."

They both quickly took a seat. "Well, I'm Alison." Beth smiled as the other woman started talking, just listening to her voice and not really paying attention to what she was saying. Only realising that the woman had stopped speaking she looked up. The other woman stuck her hand out and Beth shook it.

"Elizabeth, Beth. So what brings you to the bus, Miss Alison?" Alison pursed her lips as if in deep thought before answering. "Well, my car has unfortunately broken down and won't be fixed for a few days. I have places to be people to meet."

She said with traces of annoyance in her voice before calming down slightly and talking again. "Well, Miss Elizabeth." She started, emphasising on 'Miss'. "Why are you taking public transport?" Beth's eyes widened slightly, for some reason she'd been very jumpy around the topic of the shooting as seeing as it was the reason why she was taking the bus didn't help. Alison, as if sensing the pain in the question, not really knowing what is was though, decided to back track on her question. "But, if it's too personal for-"

Beth took a deep breath before answering and cutting the other woman off. "Well, my partner thinks it's safer for me right now since a previous event that occurred, and I'm in no position to argue." She kept it brief deciding to throw in some words she thought would make it sound smarter and confusing so Alison wouldn't comment on it further.

Beth noticed she had just missed her stop, but she didn't care, for some reason opening up to a stranger, Alison, was calming and she felt slightly better being able to talk to someone who didn't know the full ins and outs of it.

Alison nodded and looked at her sceptically. "Partner? What is your job?" She asked, just really curious.

Beth grinned. She always loved of being a police officer, proud to protect and serve. The adrenaline rush whilst on the field or the sense of sorority when helping someone. All she knew was that she loved her job. _Well. Until recently... _She pushed that thought to the back of her mind. "I'm a police officer." She said with a shrug and showed her badge. Alison looked at it and nodded.

"How brave." She whispered to herself. "Well, I'm a mother of two. Not that that's a job! I mean you have a baby or child and then it doesn't automatically become a 'job' does it. Some people seem to think so but I don't—" She realised she was rambling and cut short looking at Beth and blushing slightly.

Beth looked at her with her mouth gapped slightly and shrugged. "Oh, I don't know, I have never had kids." She said relieved the other woman had stopped rambling. "It's not that I don't want them, I have just never found the right person."

She noticed Alison nodded in agreement before she gasped and stood up quickly. "I'm sorry, Elizabeth, I'd love to carry on this conversation, but this is my stop." She said in a rush before pressing the red button that had 'stop' indented on it and walking to the front of the bus.

Beth watched as Alison walked out of the door an away from her. Just as the bus doors started closing Beth stood up and rushed to them. She glared at the bus driver for a moment and he reluctantly opened them again, expecting her to get off. But, to his surprise she just stuck her head out and shouted.

"Miss Alison!" She shouted at the top of her lungs. "When shall I be seeing you again?" Alison turned around at the mention of her name and smiled as she realised it was the lady from the bus.

"Same time tomorrow, I'll be there!" Alison shouted pointing towards the bus. Beth nodded as a big grin was appearing on both their faces and just as she said "ok" the bus started moving. The bus driver had grown impatient; after all he needed to stay on schedule.

Beth hesitated before bringing her head back in, she went back to the seat she had occupied whilst talking to Alison. The grin never leaving her face. She waited as the bus went around all the other stops explaining to the bus driver she had missed her stop and waited as the bus eventually got back to her stop.

_I can't wait for tomorrow._ She thought, as today had been one of the best she'd had since that shooting.

**A/N: So just a little thing I couldn't get out my head. It is a one shot but I might add a few more chapters progressing their friendship and possibly further. But I don't know if you'd all just be happy with this little one shot. Please rate and review. I hope you like it. I posted this then realised I didn't put a disclaimer on it, oopsies. All mistakes are mine and I don't own Orphan Black or the characters.**


End file.
